Lee Myung-bak/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| "President Lee Myung-bak met with his German counterpart at Cheong Wa Dae on Feb. 8 for a bilateral summit. German President Horst Kohler is on a state visit to Seoul from Feb. 7 to 10, 2010. Korean Culture and Information Service" Christian Wulff - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak, right, and German President Christian Wulff review the honor guards during a welcome ceremony at Bellevue Palace in Berlin, Germany, Monday. Lee is currently on a tour of three Europen nations ― Germany, Denmark and France. / AP-Yonhap Angela Merkel - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Ángela Merkel se reunió con Lee Myung-bak EFE Francia * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) shakes hands with French President Nicolas Sarkozy on Nov. 12. Korean Culture and Information Service Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak and visiting Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende held a bilateral summit at Lee's office on Apr. 28, 2010. Korean Culture and Information Service Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak pays a courtesy visit to Pope Benedict XVI. Korean Culture and Information Service España * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Spain's Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) poses with South Korea's President Lee Myung-bak and his wife Kim Yoon-ok before dinner at the National Museum of Korea in Seoul November 11, 2010, on the first day of the G20 Summit. World leaders are gathering in Seoul on Thursday and Friday for the Group of 20 summit aimed at safeguarding the global economic recovery and defusing trade and currency tensions. /G20 Seoul Summit Media Pool/Handout REUTERS REUTERS/YONHAP Lee Myung-bak - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Un día después de concluir la Cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear de Seúl 2012 (CSN), el presidente Lee Myung-bak sostuvo conversaciones cumbre con los presidentes de Ucrania, Viktor Yanukovych, y España, Mariano Rajoy, en Cheong Wae Dae. Korean Culture and Information Service Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano e Lee Myung-bak (Epa) Lee Myung-bak - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (left) and Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi shake hands. Korean Culture and Information Service Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korea's President Lee Myung-Bak (R) greets Italy's President Mario Monti as he arrives for the welcoming ceremony for the 2012 Seoul Nuclear Security Summit at the Coex Center in Seoul on March 26, 2012. The two-day meeting in South Korea is a follow-up to an inaugural summit in Washington in 2010 hosted by US President Barack Obama, which kick-started efforts to lock up fissile material around the globe that could make thousands of bombs. Getty Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by Yonhap News, Finnish President Sauli Niinisto and South Korean President Lee Myung-bak pose at the welcoming ceremony for the Nuclear Security Summit at COEX on March 26, 2012 in Seoul, South Korea. Getty Lee Myung-bak - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak, right, talks with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen during summit talks at Cheong Wa Dae, Thursday. Korea Times Photo by Sohn Yong-seok Reino Unido * Ver Gordon Brown - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| South Korean President Lee Myung-bak, right, talks with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown prior to their summit meeting in 10 Downing Street, London, Monday. / Korea Times David Cameron - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) at summit talks with UK Prime Minister David Cameron at Cheong Wa Dae on Nov. 11. Korea Times Photo by Sohn Yong-seok Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak and his Polish counterpart Lech Kaczynski, shake hands prior to their summit at Cheong Wa Dae in Seoul, Friday. Yonhap Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with South Korean President Lee Myung-bak. The two leaders discussed opportunities for developing Russian-Korean relations. Photo: President of Russia Lee Myung-bak - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (left) is greeted by Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin upon arrival in Moscow on Sep.9. Photo: Department Global Communication and Contents Division Ucrania * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| The last visit by Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych to South Korea was in March 2012, when he met with then President Lee Myung-bak in Seoul while attending the Seoul Nuclear Security Summit. kyivpost.com Fuentes Categoría:Lee Myung-bak